inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 84
Gemischte Gefühle ist die 84. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Kagome erfährt von Ayame die Hintergründe von Ayames angeblicher Verlobung mit Kōga. Die drei werden vom Haardämon angegriffen, aber erst als auch noch Inu Yasha und die anderen dazu kommen, gelingt es ihnen, den Haardämon mit vereinten Kräften auszuschalten. Ayame sieht sofort, dass Kagome nicht in Kōga verliebt ist, sondern nur anders herum. Ayame akzeptiert, dass für Kōga nur sein Rachefeldzug gegen Naraku zählt, und verschwindet wieder. Doch Ayame ist ein hartnäckiges Mädchen und sie wird sicher die Nacht des Mondregenbogens nie vergessen und eines Tages Kouga heiraten. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sind hinter dem Haardämon her, der die Klippe runtergefallen ist, der seinerseits Kōga und Kagome wegen ihrer Juwelensplitter verfolgt. Auf dem Weg werden sie von den Haaren geleitet, die an den Bäumen hängen geblieben sind, bis diese sie angreifen. Inu Yasha verfolgt den Dämon, während sich die anderen gegen die Haare zur Wehr setzen. Ayame redet indessen mit Kagome über den Grund ihres Auftauchens, dass die Wolfsstämme sich gekämpfen, seit ein gewisser Gestank aus den Bergen herabgekommen ist und dass ihr Großvater als taktische Heirat Ayame mit Koga verheiraten wollte, was allerdings bei Ayame auch auf Zustimmung stößt. Koga sitzt inzwischen bockig im Hintergrund und weigert sich, sich an die Nacht des Mondregenbogens zu erinnern. Schließlich jedoch werden sie von dem Haardämon attackiert. Kagome soll von Ayame beschützt werden, doch als Koga in Bedrängnis gerät, versucht Ayame ihm zu helfen, bis schließlich beide von den Haaren gefangen werden. Kagome versucht, Ayame von ihnen zu befreien, doch der Dämon greift auch sie an, aber Inu Yasha kommt und rettet sie in letzter Sekunde. Doch nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen den Dämon wird er auch von den Haaren gefangen. Er kann sich allerdings problemlos befreien. Damit lösen sich auch die Haare um Kogas Beine und um Ayame endlich auf. Koga greift den Dämon an und schon mit dem ersten Schlag entsteht ein großer Riss im Fleisch des Dämons, doch Miroku ermahnt Koga, nicht zu hart zu sen, da man ja noch erfahren will, wo Naraku hin ist. Der Haardämon war von Naraku erschaffen worden. Nachdem Sesshōmaru und Inu Yasha Naraku angegriffen hatten und dieser geflohen war, hatte er den Dämon einfach in seinem Schloss vergessen. Also wollte der Dämon die Juwelensplitter, um stärker zu werden. Vor Narakus Flucht hatte dieser ihm noch mitgeteilt, dass er an einen Ort fliehen würde, "wo ihn keiner erreichen kann". Dadurch, dass er von Naraku getrennt wurde, kann er auch nicht mehr sagen, da er Narakus Gedanken nicht mehr weiß. Also beschließt Koga, den Dämon umzubringen, doch dieser beißt auf seinen Arm. Ayame will ihm helfen, doch sie werden schließlich einfach gefressen. Inu Yasha kann seine Windnarbe nicht einsetzen, doch das ist auch nicht nötig, da Koga den Dämon von innen zerstört. Dann meint Koga zu Ayame, dass sie mehr machen soll, was sie will und nicht, was ihr Großvater meint. Ayame beschließt aber, Koga irgendwann zu heiraten und zwar, indem sie Kagomes Fähigkeit, Juwelensplitter zu spüren, ebenfalls erlernt. Damit ziehen beide in unterschiedliche Richtungen ab. Als Koga an einem Fluss vorbeikommt, sieht er erneut einen Mondregenbogen. Er weiß schon längst, dass er das Versprechen wirklich gemacht hat, wollte es aber nur nicht zugeben. Er hofft, dass Ayame ihn einfach vergisst. Diese jedoch steht auf einem großen Feld und denkt über das gleiche nach und meint, dass sie Koga nie vergessen, sondern ihn heiraten wird. Inu Yasha indessen redet mit Kagome noch über Koga. Er ist wie immer sauer auf Koga, Kagome macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er wohl nur eifersüchtig ist. Da wird Inu Yasha rot und dreht sich weg. Kagome wünscht sich, dass Inu Yasha auch so offen über seine Gefühle reden würde, wie Ayame und Koga es tun. Soundtracks #Hateful Battle #Title Card Theme #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Miasma #Fierce Battle #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Beautiful Memories #Swordsmith Totosai #To the End of Sorrow #Sit Down! #Half Demon, Inu Yasha